Sonic and friends dares of doom
by Disney Smasher
Summary: Sonic and all his friends dare each other to some of the most humiliating things imaginable. Suggestions please
1. Twas the night before Christmas

Sonic and friends dares of DOOM (nothing is owned by me w/ thanks to Jeff Dunham)

Ch.1: Twas the night before Christmas

"After losing a bet with Amy" Shadow the hedgehog grudgingly began "I am now being forced to read this accursed book with HIM by my side". "Don't be sour Shadow, it's Christmas!" Sonic stated. "Silence!" Shadow baked "you are inferior, anyway let us begin". "This would be a good time for the Muslims to go to the bathroom" Sonic warned.

Twas the night before Christmas

**Sonic:** And Nintendo was at the movies, or eating Kirby's food…. Again

What I'm just trying to include everybody

**Shadow:** Twas…

**Sonic:** Hold it!

**Shadow: **What now

**Sonic:** Who says twas anymore

**Shadow:** Its right here in the story

**Sonic:** It's old and stupid

**Shadow: **Its tradition

**Sonic: **Tis it?

**Shadow: **Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house

**Sonic: **Why is it always a house, there's kid who lives in apartments? What about all the kids who live in apartments? They have to buzz him in."Ring, ring, Santa Claus".

**Shadow:** And all through the apartments, not a creature was stirring

**Sonic:** Except for Blaze and Silver in are mad and hitting each other with menorahs oy vey. That's Jewish for holy crap! Nothing like throwing in a couple of holy craps in the night before Christmas!

**Shadow: **The stockings were hung by the chimney with care

**Sonic:** And believe the room could use some fresh air. How did that tradition start anyway, hanging up dirty laundry hoping Santa will fill it with goodies? I would like to suck on this candy can but it smells like dads feet. Thank god the tradition wasn't jock straps. What did you get Sally, nuts, and mommy says that they're magically delicious!

**Shadow:** You are ruining this story!

**Sonic: ** You're the pervert trying to eat out of his own jock strap

Where's the part where theirs sugarplums dancing in their heads, that is not normal, these apartment children are on drugs. Santa's going to bring a G.I. Joe…. And a bong. And daddy wants a ho,ho,ho. Its daddy and the 3 hoes!

**Shadow:** Mother in her kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down

**Sonic: **For a big snort of crack

Hey, Mario and Silver are in here too! Where's the part where Santa gets busted for breaking and entering?

**Shadow:** It's not breaking and entering!

**Sonic:** Keep reading, I think it qualifies!

**Shadow:** I turned from my sleep as heard a sound

And Saint Nicholas came with a bound

**Sonic: **He fell down? Didn't they say his face was red? Why does nobody ever see this, he his drunk off his butt?!

**Shadow: **He was covered in fur from his head to his foot.

And his clothes were tarnished with ashes and soot.

Fat, drinking and driving, in a gay furry outfit, covered in soot and you let him the house cause he said had something for you kids. I would check his ID and Taser his fat behind. How fat is this guy anyway? Everybody's always leaving him a plate full of cookies; he's probably a diabetic too. How about leaving him a plate of insulin, don't you think?

I can't wait to hear this story next, the night before Christmas part 2. Santa's on dialysis and he's missing a leg! And all his dollies have polliosis.

**Shadow: **Can I please finish this story so I may leave?

**Sonic: **Oh please do.

**Shadow: **He hopped to his sleigh and to his team gave out a whistle

**Sonic: **We gotta go quickly, there's a cop with a pistol

**Shadow: **But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight

**Sonic: ** Merry Christmas to all, oh crap I ran over your bike

"That's it!" Shadow screeched as he proceeded to chase the cobalt hero around the stage.


	2. Desperate Housewives

Sonic and friends dares of doom Ch. 2

Desperate housewives

"Are you sure about this?" our favorite cobalt hero said to his ruby friend. "You agreed to the worst dare I could think of this is it" Knuckles the echidna smirked. "Come on, Knuckles do you really need to do this to Sonic" the friendly Tails plead, trying to get his friend out of this. "Nope, and besides, Shadow made sure I do this dare". "Tails make sure I get back at him" Sonic stated as Tails quickly wrote that down on his notepad. Sonic had been dared by his friend Knuckles to sit through a 10 hour marathon of Desperate Housewives of Nintendo with his "girlfriend" Amy. "Go on Sonic" Knuckles teased "or is the savoir of the world a big, fat, chicken?" "Never!" Sonic shouted, his large pride getting the best of him as he charged into the house and sat down with Amy and turned on the TV.

"Well now what?" Tails asked the temperamental animal. "We need to sit here and wait so he doesn't charge out like a rocket" Knuckles replied as he sat down on the soft grass. Amy was surprised that Sonic wanted to sit with her, but decided that this would be a great idea for a date. "So Sonic" Amy began "did you really want to sit and watch TV with me, or did someone dare you to this". At this Sonic merely huffed, obviously peeved. Amy knew her answer, but decided to let him sit here. She just loved to hang out with her cobalt hero.

As the hours went by, Sonic was dying of boredom, literally. Every now and then a ring would pop out and Amy would struggle to fit it back into Sonic. By the end of the night, Tails had hand constructed a racecar made of grass and Knuckles had made a huge underground network of tunnels under Amy's house.

The bell struck midnight, signaling that the dare had been fulfilled. When Tails went to get Sonic, he was bombarded by a wave of gold rings followed by Amy and Sonic flowing out on top. Knuckles immediately started laughing his pants off at the sight that was before. When the wave was done, Sonic looked up to Amy was lying on top of him. He immediately raced off the hedgehog as Amy silently whimpered to herself. "You will pay for this Knuckle head" Sonic stated with a venom voice and bright red cheeks. "I don't care!" Knuckles said while laughing uncontrollably "this was too funny!" Sonic trudged off with Tails following close behind.


	3. Karaoke night

Sonic and friends dares of doom Ch. 3

Karaoke night

"No,no,no,no,no,no!" Tails had stated to Silver the hedgehog "there is no way I am singing at karaoke night!" "Come on, Tails" Silver smirked "I know you can sing" Tails knew he could sing, and well based on how his friends had reacted. The problem was that he had a terrible case of stage fright. "I dared you to, you can't refuse" Silver retorted. Tails was about to reply when Sonic passed by hearing the previous conversation. "Come on Silver, you know he has stage fright, that dare is against the rules" Sonic defended "if you forgot the rules clearly state that all dares cannot be, illegal, emotionally unstable (as per Shadows request), demonic, retarded, or associated with any or all phobias, all persons who violate that rule will be re-dared to the fullest extent of the rules". With this Sonic snapped close the book he had and ran off while Silver plotted his dare.

That night as an apology for trying to dare him, he offered to treat Tails to the new amusement park. Tails was skeptical as always, but decided to go anyway. They walked around the world for a while until they reached the building and walked inside. "Are you sure this is the right place, Silver?" Tails asked. "Of course it is" Silver reassured him "the lines must be short". They continued for a little bit until they seemed to reach a sliver of light. Then they heard a lot of raucous applause out the light. "Oh it's your cue" was all Tails could hear as he was telepathically lifted up from his space and onto the stage.

Tails froze instantly. This was not the amusement park, but instead the same karaoke place that Silver wanted him to go to in the first place. Normally he would be angry, but he couldn't think. They would probably only about 100 people in the crowd, but Tails perceived it as nearly 20 times as much. All he could do was stand there and stammer as the crowd watched him, confused.

Sonic, after a quick trip to the snack bar to grab some chili cheese dogs, he had just returned to his seat. When he looked up to see his friend/brother up there shaking like him on water, nearly 20 rings popped out all at once, while Amy once again tried to fit them into the cobalt hero. He sped up to the podium to find a hysterically laughing Silver who immediately stopped at the death glare from the hero.

"You better watch you back, Silver the hedgehog!" Sonic said as he took his friend with one arm and ran off the other direction. Silver was fearful at first, but quickly shook it off.


	4. Sonic Shadow mix up

Sonic and friends dares of doom Ch.4

Sonic Shadow mix up

"What did you bring us here for?" the normally grumpy Shadow asked Silver. "Yeah Silver, I'm still mad at you for what you did to Tails" Sonic agreed. "Your next dare" Silver retorted. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "Knuckles get them!" Silver shouted. With this, Knuckles jumped and restrained them. All they could was Silver slowly approaching.

When they awoke they felt strange. Sonic took one look in the mirror and nearly passed out. "I look like Shadow!" he shouted. "I look like Sonic!" Shadow shouted. "Your dare is to live for one day as the other. "This is ridiculous!" Sonic stated. "For once I agree with him" Shadow complied. "It's allowed by the rules you two set up" Silver shot back with a smirk. "At least I have an advantage" Sonic said. "And what might that be?" Shadow asked. They were interrupted by a "SONIIIIIIIC!" by a certain pink hedgehog. Shadow then proceeded to rip his shoes, which somehow got on Sonic, and dash off in the other direction.

Shadow was successfully able to get away from Amy for a little bit. That was until she cornered him and dragged him back to her house. He was then tied up and placed on the couch. "Amy, what is the meaning of this!" Shadow demanded, forgetting how he was dressed. Amy heard the dark voice and turned around concerned. "Ah" Amy cooed "does my little Sonic have a cold, I will take good care of you". She went into her room and came out in a nurse's uniform and came closer to Shadow. All that could be could be heard from outside was a stifled yell.

Sonic fared better than his counterpart. Fortunately, dressed as Shadow, nobody tried to neither chase nor destroy him. He then started to fell weird. It was as if a black hole was consuming him. He realized something, that for the first time in 20 years, he was alone. This made him hate the day, and all he wanted was for it to be over. He trudged along, with no one by his side.

At the end of the day, Silver released them form the dare. They were both greatly relieved. Sonic burst out to meet up with his friends. Shadow went home to wipe away Amy's multiple kisses.


	5. Acorns and mallets

Sonic and friends dares of doom Ch.5

Acorns and mallets

Cream the rabbit had just gotten permission by her mother to join the dares. Just as long, as she didn't get hurt by anyone. She was searching around for her first victim when she stumbled upon a sight. Amy was once again chasing down Sonic the hedgehog. She stopped the pink hedgehog and directed her over to the side.

"Hi miss Amy" Cream said. "Hi Cream" Amy started, obviously anxious to chase after Sonic "what is so important?" "It's my dare" Cream said ecstatic "I dare you to… knock Sonic off that cliff into the water". Amy was shocked; usually she was such a sweet girl. "Cream, you know I can't do that to Sonic" Amy plead. "Oh that's too bad" Cream said, the wheels turning in her head "I did see Sonic hanging out with some girl what was her name…. Sally I believe". Amy went ballistic, she had made sure personally that Sonic was to stay away from her and he did it anyway. She stomped over to the cobalt hero and prepared herself.

"SONIC!" Amy screeched, causing the boy in question to jump back in fear. "Is something wr…." Sonic started before being clocked over the head by Amy's piko hammer. He was launched backwards and fell into the water. Sonic squirmed his way out and wanted to know what got her so angry. "What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked again. "I thought I told you to stay away from that slut, Sally Acorn!" Amy yelled at him. "What" Sonic questioned "I haven't talked to Sally in years?" Amy was confused, because Sonic would never lie to her but was still furious. She once again clocked him with the hammer and watched him hit the water.

Cream walked away laughing and constantly hearing the sound of hammer hitting a hedgehog.


End file.
